


The Test

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Wufei are tested on the night before their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

“This isn’t a bachelor party it’s a fucking hazing!” Duo yelled at the pilots currently holding him down as they secured him to the chair despite his efforts to the contrary. 

Trowa laughed, “The night is still young and we have plenty of time to get drunk in your honor. Heero? How are the ropes on that side?”

“Secure.” Came the amused reply.

“I’m gonna get you for this Hilde!” Duo’s voice rose in pitch, his frustration at being restrained rising to a fever pitch. 

Hilde laughed from where she lounged against the wall watching the proceedings with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “Did you really think I would hide you from them? ” she asked her hand gesturing languidly in the direction of the other pilots. “I love you like a brother Duo but Heero offered me free beer. The good stuff.” 

Quatre stepped back and admired their handy work, a slight smirk quirking just the corners of his mouth. “Where’s Wufei?” he asked making eye contact with Trowa over Duo’s head.

“In the other room. Zechs is watching him.”

“Why don’t you and Heero go help bring him in here? I think we are just about ready.” 

The two disappeared deeper into the warehouse for several minutes before returning with a similarly bound Wufei. His features were schooled in a mild expression but his displeasure at the situation shone bright in his eyes. The three men settled the chair a few feet from where Duo sat. 

Quatre cleared his throat and all eyes turned towards him. Smiling he addressed his friends. “The key to a successful marriage is teamwork and trust. Being able to live and work together without killing or maiming each other. We have come together on the night before your wedding to see if you have what it takes to make this work. Separately you are at our mercy but if you choose to work together you have the tools and the skills you need to get free and navigate the rest of the trials it will take to get out of here. We will be waiting for you at Beeker’s pub down the street. Please feel free to join us for the rest of the evening’s entertainment. Until then gentlemen, best of luck and god speed.” He then bent and kissed Wufei on the cheek before walking the short distance to where Duo sat to do the same. 

The others followed suit kissing first Wufei then Duo before filing out. Heero shut the door behind him and secured it in place as the whole group stood by and watched. Various levels of amusement showing on their faces. 

“Come on!” yelled Hilde heading down the street. “The bar is open and Quatre’s buying!”


End file.
